


Don't forget the eggplant

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Humor, M/M, Sam Walks In, Texting, emoji sexting, excessive use of emoji innuendo, in a grocery store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was that.... was Cas saying he was gonna spank Dean? Finger fuck him? That definitely had to mean coming on his face. God Dean loved that. Shit, he was sporting semi in a grocery store emoji sexting with his boyfriend. Was that even a thing? Emoji sexting. Dean was too old for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget the eggplant

-

Dean tossed a pack of Oreos in his half full cart. Meat, dairy, produce (sparingly) accounted for, it was time to round it out with snack food. Oooh, flavored popcorn salt...

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he paused to pull it out.

-

-

Dean accidentally ran his cart into the cereal shelf, apologizing at the mother that glared at him when he did. What the hell. Hey, not like he could judge, he'd had some pretty weird booty calls before. Although now that Cas lived at the bunker permanently with them, it wasn't like it was scarce or anything. Dean was just on a grocery run. The last time they'd bumped uglies was, last morning. Maybe. No, no at least a few days ago. Damn. He was getting old.

-

-

Swiftly picking a few cans of soup off the shelf without paying attention to the labels, Dean frowned at his phone. Goddamit.

-

-

Sighing, Dean tapped out a response and tucked his phone back in his pocket, turning his cart around back to the produce aisle. Eggplant parmesan. That sounded gross. What was wrong with chicken parmesan? Dean made a mental note to pick up extra cheese too, to smother it. Cas was actually a pretty good cook. Some days all he wanted to eat was delicious heart clogging junk, and Dean loved him for those days, while other days Cas could practically start a hippy commune with Sam.

After Dean's phone buzzed a few more times, he paused by the apple display to check it.

-

-

Frowning, Dean peered at his phone. That little shit.

-

-

Oh, it was on. Emoji loving weirdo. Dean could teach him a few things. He actually pulled up the emoji menu to pick out a few that he didn't use a lot. Crafting an 'enlightening' reply, Dean smirked to himself. Making his way to the eggplants, Dean pocketed his phone to check one for ripeness. It's skin was supposed to 'spring back'. Huh. He found a nice fat one and decided it was springy enough. Tossing the produce in the cart, Dean veered back to dairy for more cheese and leaned on the bar of his cart as he checked his phone again.

-

-

Was that.... was Cas saying he was gonna spank Dean? Finger fuck him? That definitely had to mean coming on his face. God Dean loved that. Shit, he was sporting a semi in a grocery store emoji sexting with his boyfriend. Was that even a thing? Emoji sexting. Dean was too old for this.

-

-

His phone pinged again almost immediately after he picked up some more cheese, detoured through the frozen section for ice cream, and found a line to wait in.

-

-

Oh, he didn't forget the eggplant.

-

One awkward checkout, a speeding ticket waiting to happen drive home, the groceries dropped on the kitchen table and some wall slamming kisses in the bunker hallway later.... and Dean was face down on his bed with Cas fucking the daylights out of him. There was a spanking involved in there somewhere, Dean's ass hot and tingling from it while Cas thrust in hard enough to bang the headboard against the wall. He wasn't really sure if Cas was sticking to what he promised, but he didn't really know what Cas was promising either with his emojis. As long as it involved dicks, fingers, mouths, and body fluids, Dean was happy. Fists clenched in the sheets, toes curling, hips working back to slap loud against Cas, happy.

Of course, neither of them heard Sam.

Cas had Dean's face shoved into his pillow, grunts muffled as he bit it, and Cas was a freaky quiet guy when it came to sex. Like, near silent. And Dean liked his partners to be noisy, he liked to know when he was doing something good. It became kind of a game between them for Dean to do his best to get Cas to lose his shit. Right now though? Right now neither of them were making much noise, just the headboard and their hips. So when a knock came on the bedroom door, Dean didn't have much time to shout a warning before Sam was pushing his head in -

"Hey guys there's groceries everywhere what're Oh God Dammit!"

Dean barely caught Sam's broad shoulders disappearing back around the door frame with a quick pivot. Cas didn't apparently care, and as long as they didn't have an audience Dean was happy to shove his ass back and slam his face back to the mattress.

-

"This is really good eggplant parmesan Cas," Sam noted, with his eyes down turned.

Cas, hair still damp from his shower, beamed. "Thank you. I'm eager to try more of the recipes from the book I found."

Stuffing his cheeks with overly cheesed eggplant parmesan, Dean had to concede, "Sh'pretty gud."


End file.
